The invention relates to an airplane hangar comprising a generally circular peripheral wall containing a movable door section further comprising a rotatable bottom wall on which a plurality of airplanes are supported with their tail surfaces adjacent. Upon rotation of the bottom wall each one of the plurality of airplanes can be moved to the sector of the hangar containing the movable door section and then can leave the hangar radially through the door opening.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,144 such a hangar is known. However, ultilization of the circular hangar is small because of the airplane wings.
FR Pat. No. 1,524,844 shows a way to reduce the interspaces between a plurality of airplanes respectively. Each second airplane of a linear row of a side-by-side arrangement of airplanes is placed on a lifting platform and can be raised thereon into an elevated position in which the wings thereof overlap the wings of adjacent airplanes. However, the pivoting means and the drive means for each lifting platforms are heavy and expensive structures and additionally because of the necessary tooth racks this concept cannot be used in connection with a rotable bottom wall.